What If
by iffulovedme
Summary: Sequel to Internally Eternally Mine. Sasuke and Itachi say a final goodbye.
1. For All Of

Eternity, people said, was a very long time. But somehow, the Uchihas knew it wasn't nearly enough time. There'd never be enough time because neither would ever admit their love towards one another. Itachi confused love with pain and Sasuke felt too betrayed to believe Itachi could ever love him.

But for the two Uchihas, the world only continued to fall further apart as planned by Itachi. Itachi, whom Sasuke could only follow him down the path that would inevitably ruin them all. But if they were together, the flames of hell were nothing compared to the sacrifices each had made to ensure that they, the only remaining members of the Uchiha clan, were bound together for all eternity.

That first time when Sasuke was a baby and Itachi was still young and had not killed their cousin, it was then that they saw each other for what the other truly was. Life had gotten in the way and they couldn't go back to that time. No second chances. No turning back the clocks. No, they had to move forwards. Was it not the Uchiha way for them to do so? And was it not fitting for Itachi to be once more ensnared in the motto of his clan as he wandered the landscapes of eternity? Had Itachi truly escaped or had he just found his freedom in the form of Sasuke? Itachi found he no longer cared and if he didn't, Sasuke didn't see why he should either. Itachi knew best, after all.


	2. Eternity

It was a dream they both shared. For the sake of the other, they preteneded it was reality. That they were were wandering blindly in the woods, lost. That somehow, miraculously, they'd found each other again. But they couldn't quite leave the truth behind. So in the dream, Sasuke was fatallly wounded.

Itachi silently turned his back on his brother and bent his knees, offering his back. Sasuke slowly and painfully got on his brother's back. Although the harshness of life had killed Sasuke's innocence and he would never fully trust Itachi again, Sasuke allowed himself to be carried like this. And if he shed a few tears, Itachi said nothing. His expression didn't change, but something inside Itachi did as the tightness in his chest loosened ever so slightly. And for the first time, Itachi smiled. It wasn't enough, but maybe in this way, Itachi had no regrets.

Time stood still as Itachi roamed through the trees. Itachi followed a river, knowing somehow that it would lead them out. There was a mist that shrouded them, chilling them through their clothes. The mist cleared and Itachi felt sand beneath his feet. They'd stumbled upon a sandy beach. He set Sasuke down gently.

Itachi took off his clothes, unashamed of his nakedness. Sasuke found his brother's beauty to be bewitching. While sitting, he managed peel off his own confining clothes. So Sasuke didn't have to stand, Itachi sat beside him. Itachi pushed back the messy strands of black hair behind Sasuke's ear. Itachi put his face very close to Sasuke. His breath caressed his younger brother's face as he whispered, "Say my name, Sasuke."

Sasuke pouted. It sounded like Itachi was saying goodbye.

"Say it." Itachi's eyes slid closed.

"_Itachi_." Sasuke kissed Itachi's cheek. It felt cold, like marble. "This is a dream," Sasuke told himself, fighting the rising panic in his chest, "You can't die, this is a dream!"

And then Sasuke raised his head to look at the sky. He saw the bloodred moon and didn't comprehend for a second. Then he realized everything around him was bathed with a red tint. Which meant...

It was a jutsu Sasuke knew all too well. _Mangekyo Sharingan. _

Sasuke opened his eyes. The beach was gone. So was the forest. Everything...gone. Sasuke looked down where Itachi's still form lay.

"Itachi..."

Itachi's eyes fluttered open. But he couldn't see anything. There was nothing behind his eyes. He was blind, Sasuke realized, horrified.

"Sorry, Sasuke, this is the last..." The words died on his lips. Itachi's eyelids shut.

Sasuke howled for what seemed like eternity but Itachi never opened his eyes again.

~Fin


End file.
